


3:42 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell wasn't fond of Supergirl's smile after he lost his voice.
Kudos: 1





	3:42 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell wasn't fond of Supergirl's smile after he lost his voice due to a sermon marathon earlier.

THE END


End file.
